Take Flight
by Misha66085
Summary: The peaceful existence of Karin and Kazune is disrupted when a twist of fate leads them to meet a most unexpected girl. What connection does she have with Karin and her past?
1. Chapter One: Karin's Wish

_Originally this is my first short story, but after some late night thinking (insomnia) I decided to rewrite this story over again. I'm not sure it will be good, but I hope you enjoy it._

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kamichama Karin (Though I wish I did, but really who doesn't)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 1: Karin's Wish

It was another quiet day in the Kujyou mansion, Saturday to be exact. The temperature was just below eighty degrees, the sun was shining brightly above the town. It was the beginning of spring, so all the many flowers were in bloom. Enchanting people who laid their eyes on them with a feeling of happiness and serenity. This feeling was everywhere…at least in most places.

Karin felt the sunlight shine, that had made it through the cracks of her closed curtains, on her face. She placed her hand above her face to shield her eyes from the brightness. She turned her head to the side and looked over at the small clock on her dresser…7:59? Her eyes were still heavy, so she decided to sleep in for a little while longer, or so she hoped.

"Karin, wake up! I swear women are deaf and lazy!" Kazune-Kun yelled as he banged on the door. Karin sat up quickly to the sudden noise outside her room. When she realized who it was that was disturbing her sleep she immediately jumped out of her bed and ran to her door. Out of nowhere the door swung open and hit Kazune-Kun in the face. Karin then came out with a satisfied look.

"Serves you right you sexist pig! It's Saturday, so I can sleep for as long as I want!" She then slammed the door closed and went for her closet. She stretched her arms up in the air and looked inside her closet. She decided to put on a spaghetti strapped white dress with pink lining on hem. The dress also had a 3 meter long pink ribbon that was tied around the back into a bow, the ends of the ribbon hanging down the dress. Since the weather seemed nice enough she also put on a simple pair of pink sandals. She headed for her mirror and decided to put on a little makeup. Since she didn't feel like putting her hair up she left it down, with only a small brooch holding two pieces of her hair back. She walked over to her window, pushed back the curtains, and swung it open. She was greeted with a cool breeze and the sound of the birds singing.

"Ah, today is so beautiful." She then closed her eyes and let the air twirl around with her hair. After having an impulse to yell at her for slamming the door on him he pushed the door open and walked inside. Karin was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice his presence in the room or even the slight noise the door made as it hit the wall. Though he was at first shocked by her peaceful stance, he couldn't help but look at her. His eyes were gentle and loving towards her, but as he did this he could help but blush slightly. Karin felt someone's eyes on her, so she turned around to notice Kazune-Kun staring at her.

"Hi Kazune-Kun. Sorry about hitting you, I was in a bad mood." She clapped her hands in front of her face, as if to apologize.

"That's okay, but what are you doing?" he said as looked away. He wasn't about to let Karin see him blushing.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering how nice it would be to have wings and fly," she sighed, "Sorry...that was stupid to say." Karin's voice sounded so disappointed to him. That's when an idea suddenly popped into his mind.

"Karin, could you meet me at 3 o'clock today in field near the house?"

"Sure, but why?" Karin eye him suspiciously.

Kazune-Kun put his finger in front of his mouth and said, "That's a secret." He slowly left the room and Karin in confusion.

"What could he be planning?" Karin thought, but then decided to go with it. The day was quiet, since she hadn't seem him all day after their conversation. Which made her even more curious as to what he was doing. To distract her self from the thought of the up coming event at three, she spent the day with Himeka. When she had told Himeka of what Kazune-Kun and she talked about, Himeka couldn't help but smile. Which led her to believe that maybe Himeka knew what was going on. But when she asked , Himeka only smiled and left the room. When the clock chimed at the stroke of three Karin ran out the door with excitement in her eyes.

Karin headed to the field to meet Kazune-Kun, but before she could see what was there someone covered her eyes with two hands."

"Who's there!?" asked Karin. She struggled from the persons grip, thinking it was some kidnapper or something.

"Don't worry it's me."

"Kazune-Kun! What are you doing!?" She said, still astonished that it was him.

"I told you it was a secret, so you can't see until I say you can." He whispered in her ears. It sent a chill down her spine and she begun to blush.

"But how am I suppose to get there without seeing where I'm going." Kazune-Kun let one hand go, but quickly covered her eyes with his right hand. He used his left hand to wrap it around Karin's waist.

"Just follow my lead." Karin felt a little uncomfortable, but even so she still couldn't help smiling. When they reached the field, Kazune-kun still didn't let go.

"We're here Karin," he then let out a small chuckle, "You're going to love this." He then let go of Karin's face. She set her sights on a something she so did not expect. It was an extravagant air balloon that had many unique colors.

"Oh my God, you did this Kazune-Kun!" She then jumped on Kazune-Kun and gave him a hug, causing him to blush heavily. Though he did manage to hide it from her. After she got off she put one finger against her chin.

"But…what's this for?" She asked, looking at the air balloon.

"Well, you said that you wanted to fly, but you got all sad when you said you couldn't. So I thought this might cheer you up." Karin looked at him with bewilderment. "Why would he, of all people, do that for me." She thought. Karin let her arm fall to her side and looked down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kazune-Kun asked as he tried to look at her face.

"I-I…," Karin face shot up and looked at Kazune-Kun. Her eyes were tearing up as she smiled happily at him. "I am so happy!" Karin jumped on him again, this time giving him a small peck on the cheek. Kazune-Kun turned a dark scarlet, so he hide his face by turning his face away from hers.

"It was nothing so lets get going, you lazy sloth." He coolly walked away and Karin was clenching her fists.

"That's the last time I ever say anything nice to you!" She said, but still had a smile on her face. She couldn't be any happier,. They both got on the gondola (wicker basket) and Kazune-Kun then secured the balloon.

"You…um know how to use it, right?" Karin asked nervously.

"Duh if I didn't we wouldn't be here." He said mockingly.

"Oh... okay." Karin said, but let the fact that he was making fun of her slide. Kazune-Kun then turned on the burner flame. Karin could feel herself lift above the ground, the basket moving from side to side as the wind pushed against them. Karin of course was afraid, so she closed her eyes and held on to his arm tightly. Kazune-Kun blushed, but decided to let her have her way.

"Karin there is nothing to be afraid of, I'm here." Kazune-Kun said in a reassuring way.

"Okay." She then opened her eyes and looked down on to the town. Currently they were flying over a near by lake, which was on the outskirts of the town. But she could see her school, home, and the forest surrounding it. To her this was so unbelievable that all she could do was gasp at its beauty. She had never in her life expected for this to happen to her, she was flying. Karin let go of his arm and lean over the rail of the gondola. She tuned around and gave Kazune-Kun a huge smile.

"This is so cool!" As she just stood there, a strong gust of wind hit the balloon. It rocked around so much the Karin could feel herself falling backwards.

"Huh!" Karin's body went tumbling over the rail. She held out her hand for him.

"KARIN!" He reached his hand for hers, catching it…barely.

"Hang on Karin!" He had been holding on to a rail, but in order for him to get a full grip on her he had to let go. So as he got both hands on hers the balloon tipped to the side so much that he felt as if he was going to fall too. Karin looked at his eyes, they were both desperate and scared.

"Kazune-Kun…let go!" She yelled at him.

"Are you crazy…you'll fall!" He yelled back. He was holding on as tight as he could, but she was still slipping.

"But you'll fall too!" She lessened her grip.

"NO!" He held on as much as he could.

"Kazune-Kun." She smiled as a tear fell down from one of her eyes. That was it, Karin lost her grip and was hurdling down to the ground.

"KARIN!!" He yelled. Karin saw how the balloon was becoming smaller by the second.

"Am I really going to die…he doesn't even know about how I feel," She thought as she felt her body falling fast, " God…please don't let me die yet." She held her hands in a prayer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Though this story was meant to be a short story. I decided to extend it at the last minute, so please look out for new chapters. _

_Misha-San_


	2. Chapter 2: Ai

_Hello everyone Misha-San is here. I was finally able to get my hands on a laptop so I wouldn't have to use my brother's computer to write in. He doesn't like me in his room so he kicks me out before I can write too much of anything. I hope you like this super long chapter that is my way of apologizing to my readers for taking too long. _

_Tsubasa344: Thank you so much for reviewing and telling me how I did. It means a lot to me. I hope you read chapter 2 and maybe even enjoy it as I have enjoyed reading your stories. _

_Iluvtails: I can't tell you what happens, but this chapter will explain it for me. _

_Kaitlynn416: Thanks so much for the review. Please enjoy Chapter two._

_To all other review who first read my one-shot version of Take Flight, thank you so much: _

_BaltoGirl_

_MewCuxie12_

_Watashi_

_**Please remember to read my author's note at the end of the chapter, I have some questions for all the readers.**_

Chapter 2: Ai

Karin closed her eyes, awaiting the pain that she knew was coming. She might have heard of it in stories or in movies, but she never thought that this was happening to her. Her life was literally flashing before her in her mind at unimaginable speed, but she could still see them all very clearly. Faces of all her friends kept repeating themselves, but only one really stood out for her… Kazune-Kun.

"Please don't take me away…I'll do anything to stay with them, but just please let me live…" Karin pleaded with all her might in her thoughts.

"Is that what you really want?" A soothing voice called out in her thoughts.

"I really do! Please help me!" Karin opened her eyes to see that she was not falling anymore, but standing on some unknown hill as the sun drifted into its twilight.

"Wh-where am I?" She said surprise.

"This is not something you need to concern yourself with, when there are more important matters at hand." The soothing voice said from behind. Karin automatically looked behind her to see the person that was speaking. Karin's mouth dropped at the sight of this person. She was a girl, not to much older than herself. The remarkable thing about her was what she looked like. This girl was very beautiful, maybe even the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She has long hair that reached up to the waist of her white kimono; the color was color much like her own. Her porcelain face was a creamy ivory that seemed very soft from her point of view. But when their eyes met she was just as surprised to see that that her eyes were a deep shade of scarlet.

"…….." Karin was speechless.

"It's nice to meet you Karin-San. My name is Ai." The girl said after the moment of silence.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"I know everything there is to know about you Karin-San. I've been watching over you since the time you were reborn into the name Karin Hanozono." The voice said pleasantly.

"How do you know about that?" She was surprised by the fact that this girl knew about her past; the past where she was Suzuka Kujyou.

"Well, Kujyou-Sama created me to watch over you." Her voice remains still just as pleasant.

"Kujyou…Sama… you mean the professor, Kazune-Kun's father?"

"Yes, he created me just at the same time that you were turned into an infant. And from there he infused us into one, for precautionary matters."

"But why didn't Kazune-Kun tell me any of this?" A tint of anger was heard in her unsteady voice.

"Kujyou-Sama made sure that this part of his memory was not included into that of his clone."

"So why are you here?"

"When Kujyou-Sama created me, he wanted to make sure you were always safe. At least from the danger that you had no hope of escaping from with your life intact. So if for any reason this type of danger should arise, I was to take over for you."

"Take over for me?" Karin barely understood what she was saying, but at least she was able to make out some of it.

"Yes, I am to take over your body and then to save you from, in this case, dying."

"So that's it. I'm not going to die?" Karin was hopeful at this point.

"Yes, you will not die Karin-San. But there is just one problem with this," Karin tilted her head in confusion, "I will not be able to leave your body once this deed is finished."

"Does that mean that I have to share my body with you forever?!" Karin blurted out in total rage.

"Before you overreact, there is a way to help you out of this predicament." Ai said in a calming tone. Karin stopped and looked at her straight in the eye. So Ai continued, "Kujyou-Sama knew of this consequence and thought of a way to reverse it."

"What is it?"

"You have to find my human body and return me to it."

"Your…human body?"

"Kujyou-Sama created me, at first, as a living human being. But then he took my soul out and put me into a subconscious part of yourself, so that you wouldn't notice my presence."

"That's… awful." Karin's eyes were filled with sympathy and even anger at the thought that he would do something this unfair.

"It's quite alright; I am but a mere creation. Not really human at all. I enjoyed spending time looking over all your adventures, quite funny if I might add."

"So where is your human body, Ai-Chan?"

"I do not know. Kujyou-Sama made sure it was kept safe from any harm. Though he did tell me that he left the whereabouts known to someone very close to him, his sister."

"…where is his sister now?"

"She originally died years ago, but Kujyou-Sama cloned her just as he cloned himself." Karin pondered for a moment before it hit her.

"Kazusa-Chan!" Karin exclaimed.

"Preciously, she knows were my body is and she will be able to help us." Ai smiled happily. Karin stared at her for a while before she thought of something that now made sense to her.

"You…want to be human don't you Ai-Chan?"

"I well…for the longest time I have watched you do things that I just really wanted to do myself. Like swimming at the beach along with friends and even go to school. I longed for that and now I have the chance to do so."

"I'll help you Ai-Chan. No matter what I will pay you back for saving my life and we can be friends too." Karin reached out her hand and grabbed one of Ai's, while fierce determination showed in her eyes. Ai's face was surprised by Karin, but then she used her free hand to pat their connected hands.

"Thank you Karin-San." Ai glowed brightly and Karin let go in surprise.

"It's time to leave Karin-San." Ai floated a few inches and then flew straight into Karin. Karin's body arched out in shock as she felt Ai merging into her. As she blinked she saw that she right back where she once was, falling rapidly into the Earth. Karin instantly screamed in fear as she thought that what had happened was just a hallucination and that she really was going to die.

"Calm down Karin-San, I am still here." Her soothing voice whispered in her mind. She closed her eyes and saw Ai sitting right in front of her on a small patch of light. Ai smiled and then her body glowed again. Karin's eyes flew open and they weren't her usual shade of green anymore, but Ai's shade of scarlet red. Karin spread out her arms and two wings of air sprouted from her back.

"I shall take over for now, just rest Karin-San." Ai voice said. Karin blinked and now Ai was in full control. Ai fluttered her wings and gently glided down on to the shore of the lake. When her feet touched the ground her wings disappeared and she just stood there for a minute before she blinked. Her eyes were green again.

"Thanks Ai-Chan…I…" Karin's voice trailed off as she started to feel faint.

"Just relax Karin-San; I will take over for you." Karin blinked and once again Ai was in her place. Ai looked around herself and became mystified by it. During her time inside Karin's subconscious she was only able to watch what was happening, but never has be able to experience it herself. Ai kicked off Karin's pink sandals behind her and touched the edge of the lake water. At first she was startled by the coldness of it, but then something else was being felt through her feet; a sense of serenity and happiness.

"This is what it's like to feel…interesting." Ai closed her eyes and the sense became stronger as she focused more on it. A breeze came in and ruffled her hair around. As it brushed against her cheeks she felt the same sensation, but this time it was slightly different and she couldn't explain why. She just responded by smiling cheerfully.

"It is so lovely here." She said in a quiet voice. The silence that surrounded her was suddenly disturbed when she heard the rustling of leaves behind her.

"KARIN!" A voice called out from the shadows of the forest. Ai put on Karin's sandals, but still looked out at the water in front of her.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" The voice shouted again. She could tell from how loud it was that it was getting closer.

"SAY SOMETHING!" It called again, by what she could tell in only a few moments she was about to face him.

"KA…." The voice was cut off as he caught sight of her from behind. He approached her slowly without saying a word. Ai turned around and smiled.

"Hello Kazune-San, my name is…." Now she was cut off by Kazune-Kun when he finally ran up to put his arms tightly around her.

"Karin…I was so worried…" His voice was cracking, as if at any moment he might burst into tears.

"Excuse me, but I'm not Karin-San. My name is Ai." She said politely while not trying to break his hold. Kazune-Kun shook his head fiercely in disagreement.

"Shut up you idiot, of course you're Karin. I guess you hit your head pretty hard." He laughed a little at the last part, but she heard no true humor in it.

"Kazune-San, I really am not Karin-San. I am Ai." She said again. Kazune-Kun pulled her back at arms length and examined her. She had the same clothes, hair, face, but something seemed off. He looked into her eyes and immediately noticed her scarlet eyes.

"Who are you?" He said backing away.

"My name is Ai and I am temporarily taking over for Karin-San." She said calmly.

"But you look just like her, well except for the eyes." He was a little frustrated now.

"I may have her appearance, but it is me who is controlling it."

"Where the hell is Karin?!"

"She is resting as we speak."

"Take her out right now!" Kazune-Kun ordered as he held her tightly by her wrists.

"Calm down Kazune-San. She can't come out until all of her energy is replenished."

"How do you even know my name!?" He said after finally noticing that she actually referred to him by his name.

"I know many things about you Kazune Kujyou, clone of Kazuto Kujyou. Father to Himeka Kujyou and to the yet to be born Suzune Kujyou. Husband to Suzuka Kujyou in your life as Kazuto Kujyou and future husband to Karin Hanozono.

"I am well aware of what goes on in your life as well as things you yourself do not know of. And if you do not release me this instant you will hurt Karin-San and I will have to take drastic measures to punish you for it. Maybe a large quantity of insects in your bed might be the answer." Ai's voice was dark at the last part. If there was one thing she could not stand was for people to hurt Karin-San. Kazune-Kun was shocked by her answer, but immediately let go at the mention of her devious plan.

"How do you know all that?"

"I know many things Kazune-San," she rubbed her wrists while saying this, "But right now I must ask you to please escort me to your house so that Karin-San can have a more enjoyable rest. I know that you are aware of the fact that she's had a long day." Kazune-Kun was bewildered by how she was ordering him around. Who did this girl think she was he thought to himself. But at the mention of Karin's well being, he reluctantly decided to show her the way. He glared at her for a second before turning his back on her.

"Follow me…" He said through his clenched teeth.

"Thank you very much." Ai followed him closely through the dense forest and noticed the tensed face he had on.

"Might I ask what is wrong?" She said blurted out. Kazune-Kun was surprised at how quickly her attitude changed and sighed.

"I'm not comfortable when I know I'm surrounding by so many of those things."

"You mean the insects that dwell in this ecosystem?" Kazune-Kun nodded in response.

"I was well aware of you affliction with insects, but I can't understand what compels you to come this far for her."

"I came to save you…or Karin in this matter." He mumbled out, probably embarrassed.

"I can see that the love you share for each other must be really great." Ai blurted this out without thinking.

"I… hold on a second! Don't go say something that's none of your business!" A heavy blush spread across his cheeks.

"Sorry Kazune-San. You are right in saying so, whatever it is that goes between you and Karin-San is strictly not my concern." Ai bowed her head during her apology. Kazune-Kun looked back at her and was shocked to see it.

"I guess its true then. Karin would never talk so formally, "he sighed, "but I don't get it, why are you here anyway?"

"As I have explained to Karin-San, I am a creation whose sole purpose is to protect her in a danger that she can not find a way out of."

"Creation? Who's?" Kazune-Kun looked at her with confusion.

"Yours or in better terms you previous life's creation, Kujyou-Sama." Ai looked into to his eyes. They seemed furious at her answer, but she could she he was trying to hide it from her since he knew that she had nothing to do with it.

"My father did this, but why don't I remember it?" Resentment could be heard in his voice when he said the name 'father'.

"Kujyou-Sama made it clear that he didn't want you to know about this since he did not think I would even be awakened. He showed faith in your abilities to keep Karin-San safe." Kazune-Kun stiffened. The fact that Ai was here clearly stated that he was incapable of taking care of Karin. And wow did that sting him his pride.

"The idiot should have been more careful." He mumbled quietly to himself.

"It was all purely an accident, do not blame yourself," Kazune-Kun glared at her, knowing that she must have heard the guilt in the words he didn't intend for her to hear. Ai ignored him and continued, "Though it was unfortunate that this had happened, I am grateful for it. Now I have the opportunity to live the life of a human after such a long time." Kazune-Kun started to think what she meant by that and came to his conclusion.

"Does that mean that my father locked you up inside Karin?" Fury was clearly showing now.

"Do not be angry with Kujyou-Sama. I am grateful for what he has done for me. Though my memories are not clear to me, I know that I wished for this to happen. I do not regret the time I spent looking after Karin-San." Ai looked troubled when she had said all this.

"You said you have memories, but if you were simply created then you shouldn't have them."

"I was actually created in a similar way to yourself. I am a clone of a person I do not remember. After that Kujyou-Sama placed my soul along with Karin-San's."

"So you are protecting Karin because you wanted to." Ai nodded. "But you don't remember the reasons why?"

"I used to question those reasons many times, but I never had a clear answer for it. I just felt like I had to be here to watch over Karin-San."

"Then why exactly are you still here even after you already saved her?"

"To be honest I cannot leave Karin-San's body even if I wanted to." Kazune-Kun stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean you can't leave?!" Kazune-Kun said as he let his temper slip.

"Do not worry I told Karin-San about a way out of this problem." She waited until Kazune-Kun stopped fuming to continue, "There is only one problem with this, and I need to find my body to be release from Karin-San's."

"Okay, fine. Let's just go get and get this over with."

"I do not know of its whereabouts." She said bluntly.

"WHAT!!" The screamed echoed all over the forest and it scared all the little creatures within it.

"Calm down Kazune-San. Someone does know where I am, we just need to ask her."

"So who is she!?" Apparently Kazune-Kun was still far from calm.

"Your sister, Kazusa Kujyou." Ai was now getting tired of having to repeat word for word, it can be annoying. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll rest as well. Talking with you can be frustrating." When she said this, she felt it to be very familiar.

"Wait what…" Ai blinked and when she opened them they weren't red anymore, but their usual shade of emerald green. Karin yawned loudly as she stretched her hands out in the air.

"Hey Kazune-Kun!" She said cheerfully. "Nice of Ai-Chan to let me take a nap. You can't imagine how tiring this is." Kazune-Kun didn't say anything he just started at her. She walked closer to him and waved her hand in front of his face

"Earth to Kazune-Kun!" He didn't do anything so something funny popped into her head. With a devious smile she walked over to a bush and pulled out a caterpillar from one of it's leafs. "Look what I got here Kazune-Kun!" She flashed the bug on his face and waited.

One. Two. Three….

"AHHHHH!" He yelled out as he backed away quickly against a tree. The tree shook from how hard he had hit it and something started to fall all over him. Mantises were now all over his body and he went into a state of shock and fell on his side. Out cold. At first Karin just stared at him and then burst out laughing. And with all that laughing she fell on her back while clutching her stomach.

"You should not tease him Karin-San. He was really concerned about you." Ai said from inside her mind. Karin considered this and was overwhelmed with guilt.

"Oops. You're right Ai-Chan. He must have been worried if he went to look for me here. It's crawling with bugs." She stood up from the ground and kneeled next to Kazune-Kun. She swatted all the bugs of him and placed his head on her lap.

"Sorry Kazune-Kun, I shouldn't have been so mean after all you did for me." He stroked the top of his face. Karin looked around and saw the shadows of the forest creeping around her.

"Oh no. It's getting dark, what do we do Ai-Chan?" Karin wasn't scared of the dark, but she definitely didn't like it.

"Gather up some wood from that bush behind you." Karin saw that the dry branches weren't far, so she didn't bother to move Kazune-Kun from her lap. She piled a good pile near them and waited for more instructions.

"Now just concentrate on the palm of your hand and wait for it." Karin looked at her palm and something really weird happen. A fire appeared and it didn't burn her skin like she thought it would. "Just place it near the wood until it catches on fire."

Karin did and soon enough she saw the little fire burning brightly in front of her.

"Thanks Ai-Chan. But how did you do that?" It really wasn't normal for that to happen, but really, what normal was there in her life anyway.

"Well when Kujyou-Sama created me he made sure I was strong enough to protect you and my body was infused with the powers of a goddess. More specifically with the Goddess of Earth, so I have control of all of Earth's elements."

"I thought all that stuff with god transformations was over when we helped Suzune-Kun with the Seeds of Chaos. So how come you still have god powers."

"I realize that, but at the time when you were still granted with the power of a goddess I was not awaken."

"So you get to keep these powers?"

"Only until I return to my body." She said a bit happy.

"Hey Ai-Chan…never mind." Karin was wondering something, but decided that it could be discussed another day. "You should rest Ai-Chan; you must be exhausted after all you did today."

"Thank you Karin-San, I am rather tired." Then it all was silent except for the tunes of the crickets that went on somewhere in the dense forest.

"What a weird day…I should be used to it by now." Kazune-Kun was a bit restless, but was soothed when Karin stroked the top of his head. She smiled and decided that while she was at it, she too would get some rest. She move carefully against the tree, while keeping Kazune-Kun on his lap, and leaned her head on it. Not exactly comfortable, but better than the cold dirt she had to sit on. So to make it better she put her arms around her head and nestled into them.

"Night Kazune-Kun, night Ai-Chan." With those words said she drifted into the comfortable darkness of her mind though she was not technically alone.

_I should have mentioned this, but this is a setting after the whole Kamichama Karin-Chu. Thought I don't know what happens in then end of that series, it probably turns out nicely. I hope you like my character Ai, she may be formal, but she can have her dark side. Watch out Kazune-Kun. And this is definitely the longest chapter I have ever written and man am I exhausted. I have a couple of questions for all my readers:_

_1) What does the name Ai mean?_

_2) Guess what anime show inspired me to use this name._

_If you guess right I'll give you a cookie for the first question and a basket full if you guess the second right. _

_Hints for #2: _

_The Ai from that anime also has scarlet eyes._

_The girl lives in a time where there is an infinite twilight._

_She has a creepy website that only opens at the stroke of midnight. _

_I know this show is a bit creepy, but I do like it. It makes you think twice before you so something bad to others. Oops there goes another hint. Sorry, suu._

_Misha-San_


End file.
